Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 10 = 6$
Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(7x + 10) - 10 = 6 - 10$ $7x = -4$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{-4}{7}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{4}{7}$